


Fragile Wings Re-written

by ConsultingTimeHunter, Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby Singer Lives, Dean and Cas are together, Depressed Gabriel, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Feely stuff, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel in the Bunker, Heavy Angst, Helpful Sam, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Gabriel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Gabriel, Slow Build, This probably won't get updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimeHunter/pseuds/ConsultingTimeHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: Just editing an old ficBEWARNED THIS WILL DEAL WITH SOME PRETTY HEAVY STUFF





	1. Chapter 1

I had a weird feeling all day. I just didn’t feel well. It wasn't like a normal headache where I could take an Asprin and it would fade away; it was like a T.v being turned on and left alone. It felt like a static numbness, nothing could take my mind of the weird niggly feeling in the back of My head. Not watching Game Of Thrones. Not being emersed into a book. Not research So I decided to go to Bed earlier than usual. Setting my weary head to rest on the fluffy pillow of my bunker room I drifted into the world of peace and unconsciousness. In my Dream I sat on a Couch in my common room at Stanford College. With a beer in one Hand and in the other A book on law, there was no one around which wasn't uncommon since a lot of people went out partying most nights. Getting up to return the book back to its place on the bookshelf I was alarmed at the fact that the lights started flickering. My hunting instincts told me to grab something made of iron, but as soon as it started, it stopped. My eyes scanned across the room and suddenly stopped when they eyes set on familiar golden honey ones. They were filled with Fear and was void of there usual cheeky glint. I've never seen Gabriel so scared. I approached the angel from my spot in the corner cautiously. 

"Gabe?..What’s wrong?" I asked the trickster who was making me more and More nervous.

''Sam…I….you have to help me. Please.’' I was shocked and speechless ''Some Demons.They have me. Please,you have to save me. It hurts. Sammy please.'' He begged.

I nodded nervously. The Angel touched my forehead and then I woke up. Jumping out of bed I pulled on a T-shirt and Jeans while shouting for Dean.

''Dean!'’ I shouted while grabbing my phone, wallet and a blanket .''Dean! Wake up! Now!’' I shouted again, louder this time.

"Sammy? What happened?" Asked the older Winchester gun in his hand and raised. Careful eyes scanning around my room.

'Gabe, he's in some sort of trouble, a barn not far from here," I speak hurriedly While pulling on socks and my boots. 

"So what?... where gonna run in there and what? get our asses handed to us? trust me, Sam I know your upset but stop and think about this.We ain't gonna be helping if we just run in there.We need a plan." I know that he is right but I can't shake Gabriel's pain filled eyes out of my head.

"You would if it were Cas" I growl out getting annoyed at how much Time we're wasting. Its a low blow but its truthful, he would do anything if it was Cas.

"Plus may I point out that we haven't been able to find any cases for a while. We have enough Ammo to take out pretty much anything." I hear Dean sigh and get his keys.

"Fine Sammy but If we Die again, I'm gonna kick your ass" 

"Jerk", I yell as I run after him to the black car.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking out a blade.The demons move closer to the Archangel who was bound to the wall by his neck and limbs. Gabe sees the blade and does his best not to cry out when they cut a deep slit above the chain. Not deep enough for his grace to come out but still deep enough to hurt like a bitch. He can't heal as quick as he used to because of the curse he was put under by the demons. He can still feel his grace but the spell stops him from being able to use it. The metal is cool against his neck, wrists and ankles.The cuts, welts and burns all over his body burn like hell fire. Gabriel isn't sure how long he has been held there but it seems like every second is an eternity. He's not sure how he got there, the last thing he remembers is trees. Tears filled his eyes. Blinking back them back furiously he refused to let them fall, he wouldn't cry. Flinching back at the light coming from the door way he slouches as far as he can into the corner and continues to curl around himself, he aches to look strong and intimidating but he has no energy instead he curls around himself further and hopes to God he dies because he can't handle this. He's not strong enough. He can't fight this.

Looking up at the silhouette of two men he nearly sobs, he hates this dream the dream where Sam finds him because every time he wakes up he's back sat in the mouldy, damp, cold. He let out a howl when he hears Sam's voice. This is cruel, it's not fair using Sam to get him hyped up and then leaving him lower than ever, no he won't believe it, he refuses to. He struggles to stay Conscious as the cease in torture finally takes its toll on his grace. He has been Tortured 3 days in a row with no sleep and that has left him exhausted as he still struggles to reach even the tiniest bit of Grace. The last sensation he feels is the soft cotton of a blanket and he holds onto it for dear life because honestly, he feels that if he lets go he might never recover.

-SAM'S POV-  
Bundling the Tiny Arch Angel into the Back of the impala,I look over my shoulder every few minutes to make sure He's okay. Dean Scoffs but I ignore him. I've got to worry about more important things now


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabriel! We are here. You are safe." I said to calm the sobbing archangel who had just woken up in terror. I put my Arm around him to comfort him a bit, while the other one was still in his Hand. I heard him try to say something but he couldn't for the gasps for air and sobs. It was a cruel sight to see him being hurt like this, so helpless, so scared.

''get the table'' I turn around and tell Dean. laying him on the Table while he screamed and fought and struggled. Gabe moaned of pain when I let him softly out of my Arms.

"Oh shit. Look at him. It's real bad." I said clenching my Arms over my Head. 

"Jeez how did it get this bad?" as I spoke I couldn't help but feel the need to Comfort Gabriel.

"We can't do this Sammy, not while he's writhing around. We need Cas." Dean spoke Hurriedly and I understood. It would be near impossible to do anything while he was like this.

So Dean called for him "Cas. Please, Need your help here." And in the same Moment Cas stood right behind Dean. He rushed to his brother. The expression on his face told me to stay the fuck out of his way. He looked so incredibly pissed off it kind of scared me for a moment. I forget that Cas could wipe the whole of America off of the map without even breaking a sweat if the mood suited him and right now it looked like he might be tempted.

"What happened?" He questions.

"Some Assholes tortured him." Dean answered

"Please Cas, put him to sleep please, we can't do this while he's struggling and in pain, he'll do more damage to himself" I tell the other angel. Cas put his Hands over his Body and thought a moment about what he should do. Wrinkling his Forehead, he put his hand on Gabriel's Head and whispered what I could only presume was Enochian. Suddenly Gabriel went still but he still wore the same scared and hurt expression on his features.

''Dammit. Is he okay?'' I asked Cas. ''It will last a bit but he will get well. I hope he will.'' Cas said with a pained expression.

Taking off his shirt I let out a shaky breath 

"Oh god, Gabe" the amount of wounds he had all over his delicate frame made me wonder who could have done that to such a ferocious being. We bandaged and stitched and cleaned Gabriel up until the early hours of the morning. He was covered in so many scratches and bruises I felt sick, I put lotion on his marks around his wrists,neck and ankles. After we were done I picked Gabe up Bridal style and carried him to my room so he could sleep properly. I debated whether to stay with him or leave him alone. I decided that if he woke up in the middle of the night the last thing he wants is to be alone in a strange place. So I grab a chair and sit next to the bed.At about half past five in the morning he started having a nightmare. he was whining and crying out words that made my stomach clench.

"Help me. Stop. please" Without thinking I Put him in my lap and started trying to comfort him, I played with his hair while Whispering delicate words to him while he cried out they way Dean said Mom would do to him if he was ever upset. He grasped onto my shirt with his shaky fists and curled around himself, I rubbed soothing circles on his back until I feel him stop shaking so hard and his breathing in becomes more even instead of ragged gasp. I didn't move him from his position because he looked so peaceful and I thought the risk of disturbing him wasn't worth it so I let him curl up to me in my lap.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gabe finally wakes up first thing he noticed was the fact that he was in my lap.Scrambling to escape the embrace Gabriel quickly gave up when a jolt of pain when through his ribs

"Hey, man stay still you're gonna hurt yourself even more" I spoke softly while holding onto Gabriel's wrists to stop him from doing any more damage to his already broken body.

“Hey, slow down. Gabe. I know you don’t like being here.But It’s okay" I murmurs. Slowly, he relaxes, shifting back into his previous place in my lap, the comfy weight against of his head but after a minute or so I notice that the shoulder of my shirt is soaked and the ex-Angel is shaking.

"Hey Gabriel, it's okay shhh " I whispered while stroking through Gabriel's hair in a desperate bid to calm him down. Wrapping Gabriel in a bear hug I tell the fallen Arch Angel to let it all out. 

"It's okay, you're with me now. Talk to me about it " Hugging the Shaking being until his breath is even enough to speak,I am surprised at what Gabriel tells me.

"I used to have this dream, you would find me and I'd be safe and then I'd wake up back in the damp and cold... I... I keep expecting to be back there alone and in pain" He shudders and screws his eyes shut as more tears roll down his pale face burying into my chest. I stroke through the fallen Arch Angels hair as he continues to cry, angry at what had taken his grace I swore that he would make them pay. Around two o'clock, I Noticed that Gabe had finally gone to sleep. I smile to myself as I wrap my arms around the weight lying on my chest, just as I do so I hear him murmur safe. My heart feels heavy and I can't help but kiss the top of his forehead like I would with a crying child.

When I wake up I see two Honey Golden eyes staring back at me, I briefly wonder how long he has been staring at me before his eyes flicker down and his cheeks flush, I decide to leave it when Dean appears at the door 

"I'm going to get some food, do you want anything?" I look from Dean to Gabriel who is trying desperately to hide his beetroot face from the older Winchester 

"Yeah its cool man, Get something that's easy to eat though for Gabe" I reply my eyes shifting back to Gabriel who is curled up on his side playing with a piece of thread from the duvet ,looking strangely peaceful. sighing I pick a book up off the floor and read it. Before I realise I'm doing it I'm playing with Gabriel's hair and he is making a low rumbling sound... kinda like a cat. Chuckling I go back to my book. I must have fallen asleep sometime because when I wake up Gabriel is snuggled into my side,his breathing is deep and calm against my side I watch his chest slowly rise and fall. I jump at the knock on the door,I nudge Gabriel slightly but he just presses himself further into my side. I nudge him again "Gabriel Dean is here with food", he groans softly as I try and untangle myself from his limbs to retrieve the food. 

"How is he?" Dean whispers to me as I get up to get the bag of food, Looking back at him I tell Dean about the nightmares he has been having. "Shit man, whatever they did to him must have been awful" I nod and thank Dean for the food.

"Hey Gabe, I've got food," I say as I lay the food tubs down on the bed. The man doesn't move an Inch. "Gabe c'mon you have to eat please. Still he doesn't move, Instead one tear silently rolls down his cheek and then another and then another. Lying down next to him I embrace him. I wish I could take away his pain. 

"Why do you care about me, Sam?" I was taken back at the question 

"No one has ever cared about me" Hugging him lightly I tell him 

"Because you are in trouble and because we are the same... because you are my friend. Now come on and Eat some soup." We eat in relative silence and when we're done I put the cartons on the window sill and lie down with Gabriel until his soft snores alert me that he has fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at him. He looked so sweet when he sleeps. As if he felt never safer before. It was a good feeling to have him beside me. I finally fall asleep but when I woke up Gabriel's Honey eyes were filled with Fear.

"Gabe?" I whisper Suddenly A loud crack of thunder makes Gabe flinch and hide under the blanket. "Gabriel?" I ask again in an attempt to bring the angel back from whatever he's frightened of. 

''Gabe, tell me what's wrong?"I crawled with him under the blanket. still Keeping my eyes on him. 

''Come on. You can tell me. I am here for you''.He breathed deeply "I'm fine Sam" he snaps and turns away from me, I watch his back shake slightly. And I see him Visibly jump when a particularly loud sound of thunder rattles the heavens.

"The Thunderstorm. I just don't like it." he mumbles quietly 

''It's okay.'' He looks deep into my Eyes. I thought I was gonna drown in his Eyes. It looked like the last Sunshine of the day shining through a Glass of shimmery Whiskey. His Eyes are beautiful.

"It sounds Like my Brothers. When Micheal and Luci used to fight.' He said Eyes filling with tears as remembers He turned his Head to look at me

"Thank you Sam.'' he said putting his Head on my Shoulder. I stroked his golden Hair absent mindlessly.

The next day Castiel pops in to Check on Gabe. 

"Hello Brother, how are you?" Cas speaks as he walks over to where Gabriel is sitting, 

"Just peachy" He says sarcastically back to his brother, I shoot Gabriel a Glance as to say _Just because you feel shitty doesn't mean you can be a lil bitch to Cas _I have come to learn that Gabriel hates talking about Feelings just as much if not more than Dean and Him revealing his past about Lucifer and Micheal is a big deal to him and as a result It's made him really distance recently._ ''Gabriel? Would you show your Wings to me? I need to see them.'' _

''Is it necessary?'' 

"You know it is Gabriel.'' Gabriel sighed and said to me 

''Sam could...you...please.'' He gestured, "Yeah sure, I'll be outside" I gave an Encouraging smile as I left the Room.  
Gabriel revealed his usually Golden Shining Wings, that now looked burned and not as fluffy as they used to look. Even a few Feathers were missing and you could nearly see the skeleton. He looked shameful into his Lap. 

"Yeah okay. What I thought'' Castiel said and sat himself in front of Gabe. One Hand sensitively touched his Shoulder and the Dark Fluffy Haired Man looked him deep in the Eyes before he left the Room again. Castiel just nodded. 

''What's the matter?'' I asked 

"You can see the Trauma... His Wings look awful. I don't know if he can recover completely.'' Cas informed me Sadly.  
I knocked on the Door and went in again. 

''Gabriel?'' I saw him laying on the Bed in a fetus Position so I sat myself in front of him. 

"Are you okay?" I ask, He nods and rubs his face Violently, 

"Yeah Sammy, just fucking great" He spits and storms into the toilet. I Figure that if what Cas says is true I should probably leave him alone for a while so I go to the Library and pick up all the men of letters had about angels.

__By the Time he comes out of the Bathroom I'm half a sleep and I've read 2/3 of the books in the pile from the library. He gets into the bed and lies on his side I feel him shake slightly and I can't help but feel like it's my fault, I had found him earlier then maybe he wouldn't be in so much pain._ _


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Gabriel is even quieter than usual and and his eyes are a dull brown with no light behind them. He didn't eat hardly any of his food either. The wing thing must be getting to him really bad.He's never this quiet for this long. I decide to take the books back to library I tell this to Gabe who only nods his head, When I come back I hear the radio Gabe must have put it on while I was gone to kill the sound of silence.

I went farther into the room. I put one hand on his shoulder as is asked '

'Are you alright?''

''Yes. I am just...It will take a while getting used to my wings '' He said turning away from me.

''Come on. You know that you can tell me everything.'' I said as I knelled in front of his Face.

''I don't know Sam. Okay? It's just. Ugh.'' He stuttered ''Can I do anything to make you feel better? Anything?'' I asked.

He looked at me with a little broken smile 

''Just be here with me. Don't let me alone.'' He said with a single tear rolling down his Face.

''Of course not.'' I said as I picked up a book holding one of his Hands and letting one of my fingers trace patterns along his hand. This is what Dean said that mom would do when he was ill I say as My Fingers played with his .He felt very cold. As I laid my arm around him, I turned towards him so I could see his face. He looked so sad. His Face was always full of Happiness, Full of Hope and Full of Dorkyness. Now it's just empty. I tried not to look too concerned and smiled a bit at him playing with his cold Fingers.He looked at our Hands dancing in the Space between us and smiled.

"Thank you Sammy." He whispered as he grabbed my Hand tighter.

"Gabe?"

"yeah?" why do you feel so cold?" I ask

"Its my Grace...Just a side effect of the .. trauma I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

I awake to my side being cold, and groaning. I wake up from my peaceful slumber to see Gabriel sitting at the edge of the bed, playing with a feather. Sitting up slowly so I don't disturb him, my half-conscious brain kicks in and my eyes finally adjust against the suffocating darkness. What I gaze upon makes me unsure I could ever forget the sight in front of me. Six beautiful wings fold out from Gabriel's back. They look skeletal, with many rips in them and feathers missing and ruffled. I don't know how many minutes go by, but he must have gotten either bored or too tired to continue the observation because he folds them away and puts the shed feather under the pillow, climbing back under the cover. I pretend to be asleep so he doesn't feel like he needs to explain himself. I feel him crawl onto my chest and soon enough his breathing becomes calm and even. Instinctively I put my arm around him and I don't know whether my tired brain is making it up but I feel as if six wings are curled around me.

I doze back off to sleep for a good hour or two. When I wake up once again, I notice that Gabriel is still lying on my chest, drooling a bit. I chuckle and play with his hair until I hear him let out a breathy 

"Sam." I look down and notice that he is still asleep, with his ear over my heart. He looks so content and happy. I smile a little to myself. Picking up a book I start to read, only to be disturbed by Gabriel...sneezing. He nuzzles even further into my chest as I continue reading.It reminds me of what It looks like when A cat sneezes, I think to myself chuckling.

Its been a week now since I found him messing with his wings and he's starting to worry me, he barely eats and he often looks like he is gonna burst into tears any minute, After what he's been through I don't blame him,I just wish he'd talk to me about whatever is eating at him.

On the eighth night I see him up I decide to do something about it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gabriel, c'mon. We're gonna go out somewhere" I said proudly walking into the room. From Under the blanket, I could hear a 'ugh. Outside?' coming from a grumpy archangel 

'Yes! Outside. C'mon I sat on the bed as Gabriel put on some clothes other than my old Pj 's.With bed Hair, he looked at me as he yawned.I let out a little laugh. "C'mon You sleepy head! You look so cute when you are tired!" I covered my mouth as I realised what had slipped out. 

"Shut up"' He said hitting my Shoulder with a pillow. I grabbed his Shoulder and pulled him out with me.

 

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't care." He replied. So we just started walking. It felt so nice to be out for the first time Since I rescued Gabriel. Not to mention the way Gabe's eyes light up like they used to.

"Let's go there," I said as we were close the Park. His eyes Suddenly went wide and he stood still as he saw an Ice Cream van.

"Saaaammmy?" He looked at me with his puppy eyes and i just couldn't resist. Happily, he licked on his Ice cream as we sat on a wooden bench watching the Geese in the pond. The trees had started going a beautiful mixture of Yellows, reds and Oranges. Behind him, I noticed a was a wasp threatening to land on his head, so I tried to get bat it away, or at least scare it away.Suddenly an Old Lady came to us and smiled

"I have to tell you that you two look very cute together! You are such a great Couple!" I was taken back,as I fumbled for words I heard Gabe say grinning like the Cheshire Cat: 

"Thank you".

"No No. We are not a couple we are just friends," I say, still shocked. 

"Oh sorry. I just thought because your Arm is at his Neck and you played with his Hair."

"Yeah. There was a wasp and...." 

"Yes. Of course" Said the old Lady and winked at us as she carried on her way.

When the Old Lady were gone, Gabe started laughing again. 

''Aren't we cute together, Sasquatch?''. In a long time, I saw Gabriel laughing Tears. Laughing with his whole Body. 

"Yes. Totally." I said rolling my Eyes but smiling at the scene that had just unfolded. As I turned my face to him again I saw him smiling at me with the cutest Smile I ever saw on him and his Eyes were Shining so bright I thought I could see nebulae.Remembering that I was staring I quickly look at the ground again breaking the awkward Eye contact and suggest we go home. On the Way home, he was very quiet but still Smiling brightly.

''Thanks, Gigantor! I had a lot of fun today.'' Gabriel said looking up at my face and then quickly down again to the pavement.

"Gabe?"

Yeah?"

"You have some ice cream on your nose". I say smiling as he went cross-eyed, trying to look at it. Wiping it off with his sleeve. I get a glimpse of something weird on the inside of his arm. Frowning I decide that I'm not going to ruin a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

We just got through the Bunker doors as it went dark.Me and Gabe put the t.v on and settled down to watch 'Thor' around half way through the film He stood up and declared 

"Sammy, I'm going to bed now" He said yawning. I stood up to hug him 

''Good Night Gabe.'' I said smiling at him. He had to stretch out his Arms to reach my Shoulders. It made me laugh everytime, because it looked so cute how he did it. His sleeves slid a bit up his Arm. I saw a few dark Marks at his Wrist up his Arm. What was that? I thought to myself. He Looked at me sheepishly and tugged his sleeves down obviously trying to hide it so I just pretend I didn't see anything.After the film finished I went as silently as I could into our Room. I needed to know what these marks were.As he always did he lay on one Side of his large Bed curled around himself like he was trying to defend himself from the things that weren't there. A side effect of being Tortured I guessed. Gabriel looked peaceful yet not completely without worries. I lay next to him and his features softened I noticed as I whispered Good night to him.

The Next Morning I woke up a little after six o clock in the morning Reaching out my hand to Gabe's soft honey blonde locks I only felt cold blanket. Gabriel wasn't next to me anymore. I got up slowly He sat on a Chair next to the Closet. I tried to see what he was doing. He was drawing, on his Arms and it looked beautiful. From what i could see it looked like swirls and squiggles. 

"Gabriel?" I questioned sleepily, He turned to me and smiled pulling down his sleeves and came to bed again.I cuddled me onto him and slept again for A few hours. Later I woke up again and noticed that Gabriel was still asleep, so I Decided to go into the kitchen and make breakfast.

"Gabe? Hey, sleepy! Do you want some Breakfast? I made some." Where the words with I woke him up with. 

''Hmm? You are an Angel Sammy. I'm coming.'' 

''No actually you are.'' I laughed.

Sitting across him I started Conversation. 

"So..." I started 

"What is it about your Arms? Do you want to tell me?". He looked scared when I asked. 

"No. As I said it's nothing." Gabe said shyly looking down

"I was just thinking...sorry.'' I apologised 

''I didn't want to make you angry. I was just worrying.'' Breathing out deeply he looks at me

''I...Ugh, doesn't matter. You will laugh anyway.'' He tells me. 

''Have you ever seen me laugh at you?'' I asked a bit louder.

''Yeah! When we went to the Park! You laughed about me because I had Ice Cream on my Nose!'' I gave him a Bitch Face before saying

''It was Hilarious watching you going cross-eyed''. He smiled at me.

''Okay. I....it sounds stupid.I....dr....drew those symbols on my Arms. I find it relaxing and...and it's comforting me. It helps me a lot. With the nightmares. With everything... See! I told you it was stupid!" He says blushing and looking anywhere but my face,worried that I was going to laugh When i dream of my Brothers. Of Michael and Lucifer. I always see them fighting. With shining Eyes I looked at him interested 

''Can you show me?'' 

"No. I don't think th-'' ''C'mon! That's actually very interesting Gabe!''

''Okay!.... Okay'' He rolled up his sleeves.

''These Symbols they mean..like good things in Enochian. You know?. This one is Braveness. This one means Brother....and this...this means Love.' He finishes blushing even harder than before 

''Gabe. That's amazing!. I didn't knew you could draw 

''uhm thank you.'' But then smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel and I sat on the Couch watching something on the TV.

"Sammy?....I'm cold. Can I....'' I interrupted his question by pulling him under my blanket.

 

''Thanks.'' He said comforting himself a bit. We laughed a lot while watching this shitty Movie we didn't even paid attention to because we talked and laughed all the time.

 

''Are you tired?'' I asked looking at him lying on my chest 

''No why?'' ''Because you yawned like 10 times in the last minutes.'' I laughed. 

''C'mon'' I said patting at my shoulder. Gabriel just smiled and put his Head on My chest. He fell asleep fast. Fondling his Hair I fell asleep too

''So Gabe.....'' Dean began 

''Are you two finally together or what?'' Dean asked

''What?'' Gabriel looked shocked as Dean asked that

''Why?'' Gabriel's Face went completely beetroot red. 

"Because you guys are always cuddling and you are doing Couple Stuff.''

''And what is couple stuff?'' ''Well, you go out together. Eat Ice Cream Together, Cuddle every night.''

''Oh. So like the stuff you and Cas are always doing?'' He retorted Smiling, Gabe got two Glasses of Water and sat on the Couch again while Dean was still stood in the Kitchen with his Jaw on the floor. I woke up to a smiling Gabriel sitting next to me. 

''I've brought you some Water.'' 

''Thanks.'' I replied to Gabe who was currently rubbing from his neck to his back 

''Are you alright?'' 

''Yes. You were very comfy.'' He laughed. As Dean heard us laughing he came in again

''So Sammy?...'' I knew what he was going to say so I gave him My best bitch face. 

''Did you and Gabe... finally fucked?'' I choked on my Water as I heard him saying this, Gabriel wasn't very thrilled either and went Red again. Dean laughed and went to Cas who was standing in the kitchen.

''I'm sorry Gabe.'' I tried to apologise ''It's okay.'' He said smiling but still red. 

''Dean I'm not gonna kiss you with pie in your mouth. That's Disgusting!'' we heard from the kitchen. I started laughing and then I checked my Phone. 

''Dean! why the hell did you take a picture of me and Gabe?!.'' I shouted,running into the kitchen to give him my Phone. To be honest it was pretty cute. Gabe slept with his mouth open a bit and rose Cheeks, My Hand was still in his Hair and his Hand grabbed my Arm. It looked very funny and cute how we laid there.

"What?,I thought It looked cute" He says smirking.


	11. Chapter 11

-GABRIEL'S POV-  
"Are you sure your gonna be okay Gabe?" Sam asks for what could possibly be the one hundredth time. I laugh and reach up to his neck and pull him into a hug. 

"I'll be fine Samsquatch, don't worry about me, worry about yourself."I say releasing his neck

"Okay Gabriel, but I'll be around two days Tops, there is plenty of food in the fridge."

" Yes I know Sammy" I smile up at him getting caught in his browney green eyes. I don't know nor care how long I've been staring but I soon break the eye contact when Dean gives a loud cough and tells us to quite eye fucking. Sam gave me a quick hug again and went after Dean who had probably run for his life.

At first it felt nice to have the bunker to myself. I flopped onto the couch and turned the T.v On,flicking through the channels I put on an Old Batman movie.I was just dozing when I heard the unmistakable low rumble of thunder. Leaving the Tele on I ran to mine and Sammy's room.

"Sammy" I yell,No reply."Sammy?!" I shout but all I hear back is the Echos of the wall. Oh shit yeah,Sam had gone on a hunting trip. Shit, what was I gonna do now, Sam had gone and I felt like I was gonna die my heart was pumping so hard.I Grab the blanket from the bed and roll under the bed.Yes I know its Immature but Right now I couldn't care less . I buried my head under the blanket and tried to breathe like Sam told me.Reaching for the marker I began drawing on myself.Soon my breathing becomes Regular and I notice the Thunder has gone.Too tired to roll back from under the bed I drift into sleep.

-SAM'S POV-  
The Hunt had been easy,just a simple salt and burn. and we were back earlier than I first thought. Two hours there two hours back again, so we were around a day,day and a half.First thing I notice is that its strangely quiet and that Gabe hasn't greeted me yet. Usually he comes and gives me a hug, even if I just go out to get Take away. walking through the bunker I noticed that the T.v is on.Shrugging I leave it on and Go to get changed.Stepping into mine and Gabriel's room,I notice the cover has been pulled off the bed."Gabriel?" I wonder aloud as I see that the blanket has gone under the bed and only a little bit has come out from under there. Crouching down I look under the bed to see a Sleeping arch angel covered in Ink.

"Gabe" I whisper."Gabriel" I say a little louder and I shake his shoulder gently.

-GABRIEL'S POV-

"Gabe" I hear a gentle voice stirring me into Consciousness.

"Gabriel" I bury my head back into the covers, 

"Micheal?" I whisper opening one eye.

"Oh, hello Sam,your back early" I say as I stiffle a yawn

."You wanna tell me why your under here and why you have those drawing on you?" Sam asks. Shit! I forgot I had rolled up my sleeves.I quickly Roll them down and Shake my head,I try Desperately to look anywhere but him. I feel my cheeks going hot.

"You wanna come out?" I hear Sam ask. "No" I whisper

-SAM'S POV-  
''Are you sure?'' I ask a bit softer again.

''Yeah.'' I hear him saying into his pillow. ''Okay. I'll be right back" I said going away again. After a few Minutes I came back into the room with another Pillow. 

''Sam what are you doing?'' He asked.

''I am coming down here with you.'' I said cuddling up next to him. I saw him smile but then pushed his face into his pillow again.

''Why are you down here Gabe?'' 'It was so bright and down here it's a bit darker.

"I give him my best bitch face.I pulled him closer to me. He could feel my warm breath on his Head. He looked up, staring directly into my face. 

''I..just....couldn't sleep.'' Gabe stuttered blushing.

''You had bad Dreams again, huh?'' I asked stroking his Hair. He just nodded silently.He closed his Eyes and fully leaned into me. His Hand was so cold again so I put it under the blanket and hold them tight.

''Why did you call me Michael? Was your Dream about him?'' I wonder aloud.

''Yeah.' I looked at him with a questioning Look on my Face.

''I was scared of the Thunder. So I layed down under your bed.'

' ''In my Sweatshirt.''

'Yeah. I'm sorry. It's so comfy and....'' 

''It's okay. You look very cute in it.'' I said smiling. 

''And I tried everything to calm me down, like Michael always did and then I fell asleep.''

''Okay.' I whispered cuddling him closer ''When you are scared again, just call me. Okay? I will be there as fast as i can.''

''I didn't want you to worry.'' He said curling up on my Neck. I slowly draw circles on his back with my fingertips until I feel his breathing go even.


	12. Chapter 12

'Hey Saaam?'' Gabe asked drawing the "a" out

''Yeah?'' 

''I'm bored. Can we do something? Pleeease?''

''Sure. What do you want to do?' 'I reply

"I don't know.'' he sighed

"Hmm. Do you want to go on a walk? Its dark outside already and we have full moon!''

"Yes! That sounds great.'' Gabriel asked as he jumped from the Couch we were sitting on. Putting some warmer clothes on we went outside.

 

We walked Along a lane near the Forest. When we were in the Forest Gabriel nearly tripped, I grabbed his hand to stop his fall.Smiling I put our Hands in the pocket of my Jacket to keep them warm in the cold September night.

A bit deeper into the woods were standing a few rocks, so we sat down on one that's was big enough for us too. We could perfectly see through the Trees at the Moon that was glowing and luminous blue. Gabriel and I stared at the Moon, our hands still in my pocket. After a while I heard him breathe out 

''You're so beautiful.'' I smiled at him with red cheeks he could see because the moon shined at us. With a shocked face he said

''Uhm. I meant It's. I meant the Moon.'' He fumbled.

''It's okay.'' I answered grinning. 

''I really am Beautiful.''Laughing he hit my Shoulder and laid his Head against it. My Other Arm went around his Waist so he didn't slip off the rock.

After a while Gabe broke the silence 

"Sam,I'm sorry... for everything,I'm sorry for crying and everything." I look down At Gabriel who staring down at his feet that don't touch the floor. 

"I'm sorry for getting into that mess and I'm sorry for making your life hell for this last 6 months.Nobody ever cared about me that much. And you always had to care about me. I am so sorry." He said with a shaking Voice. With Tears in my Eyes

''Gabriel. You did not make my Life Hell. I wanted to do it. And I liked to do it. Because you are Important to me, I thought you would know that after that time" Tears rolling down his Face. I let my Thumbs roll over his cheeks and dry the tears away pulling him closer into the Hug. His golden brown shining eyes looked at me. I nearly melted as I stared into them. My Hand curled around his Hair Strains, pulling his Head closer to mine. I put my Forehead against his and kept staring into his Eyes. His Warm and fast breath was touching my Lips, what made me shiver a bit. I felt a Hand running down my Shoulder what made me Shiver even more. I closed my Eyes before I closed the Gap between our Lips. It was a soft but intensive kiss. His Lips felt just like I imagined them, warm, soft and wet. For a moment I looked at him. I felt complete, I was happy to stay and kiss him until the sun rose but My phone went off. Groaning I answered the phone.

"what do you want Dean?" I say, pissed 

"It's hard to explain, come over here" Dean replied


	13. Chapter 13

"While you two Bone heads have been playing Happy Families me and Dean have discovered a cure for Gabriel" Bobby Spoke.

"Really?" I heard from Gabriel who's eyes had lit up like a light bulb. "It's actually pretty simple as well" My brother chimed in 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Gabriel said happier than he had been in months.

"We just have to say this spell and you should get it back"

"Okay let's do it!" Gabe said smiling.Clearly Excited As Dean recited the Spell, Gabriel started glowing. He opened his Eyes wide. He shined so bright that we couldn't even look at him. At the end of the spell Gabriel passed out.I gently carried him to bed. I looked at his peaceful features, I Put my head next to his and drifted into a sleep. I dream of the Moon and the trees.

I roll over and Reach out for Gabriel but I quickly open my eyes to see he has gone, I got up look around the bunker. Finally I see Dean who is waiting for me in the kitchen. "Dean do you know where Gabriel is?" He looks down before he answers, I can tell he has bad news but I hang onto that little strand of hope.He gives me a piece of paper.

"Dear Samoose, I didn't want to burden you further, I've gone, You can finally have your bed back as well as your life. I wanna say thank you, I didn't deserve Your kindness, It's something I'll never forget. Gabriel x"

I draw my eyes away from the piece of Paper when Dean pats me on the shoulder

"C'mon Sammy, we have a job to do". Sighing I grab my laptop and follow Dean to the Library.

8 hours later we are Checking into some dingy, mouldy hotel. Flopping the bag worth of Papers, books and ancient scrolls while Dean Declares that he's gonna get in the shower.Sighing I plug In my laptop and start studying.8 hours later and I have no idea how long I've been reading article after article but when I look away from My computer the room is dark and my stomach is growling

."Dean" I yell.No response.I look for the keys to the Impala but they are gone.Settling on the conclusion that Dean has gone to get some food for us I sit on the bed, Worn out. My hands go to the Pocket in which I have the letter from Gabriel in. I've read it so much I can say it word for word.Putting my head in my hands I fight the urge to Cry.I look to the door when I hear Dean coming back with Chinese.

"Hey Sammy, Brought food" He welcomes me. I grab one of the bags and try to eat it. It has no flavour. Dean must have seen me push my food around my plate Because the next thing I know is that he has sat next to me on the bed and put his arm around my shoulder."Dude,You know it's okay to miss him right?" I nod and wipe me cheeks.

"I'm getting in the shower" I declare, hating how my voice breaks


	14. Chapter 14

Standing in front of the Mirror I saw the deep dark Rings under my Eyes. I really had to sleep more, I thought to myself.I threw my clothes onto the ground stepping into the cold Shower. The cold water felt good on my cold skin. The fog surrounded me. The tilling was cold as I lay my head against them, resting My Forehead on it. Through the hot water, i still felt the Tears streaming down my Face. Fuck, I didn't want to cry. Why did I cried anyways? I mean it was obvious that he would go away. He is an Archangel again, he has something to do I think. He can take care of himself. But I can't take care of me. Punching the Wall I tried not to sound too loud, so Dean couldn't hear me crying.I washed my Hair and my Body before I Got out of the Shower again. With a towel on my Hips, I went into my Room to put on some clothes. Searching through my Sweatshirts I frighted the urge to cry again. Gabriel loved to wear that Sweatshirt and he always looked so cute in it.Putting it on I walked to the Kitchen. I saw Dean sitting on the Couch so I tried to be as silent as possible so he wouldn't see me.I collect my laptop from the table and begin to do more research.Hours Later I find some old Folklore that could lead us to track down whatever is Killing All these people."Dean, Come here, I have a lead!" I yell

"That's about a 2-hour drive from here." Dean Declares 

"Well okay, lets check it out tomorrow, we won't be able to see anything now anyway"

Then go to sleep now Sammy." Dean said in a soft voice. I just rubbed my forehead and nodded. 

"And try to actually sleep. Okay?" 

"Yeah," I said walking towards my bedroom. I put my Laptop down and sat on my bed staring at my feet. It was my fault. He didn't want to stay because of me. I came to close and he didn't want it. Now he is gone. I punched my Closet as I thought how much of an idiot I am. I had to kiss him, I couldn't control myself. As I finally laid down I could not keep back the Tears streaming out of my Eyes again.  
As I woke up in the next morning My wet pillow pressed against my face. Dean already packed all the things we would need for the Hunt.

"Good Morning. Are you okay?' He said looking shocked.

"Hmmm." I hummed trying to hide my face so Dean hadn't seen my crimson eyes.

"Did you sleep? Or did you cry again all night?" He asked carefully. 

"I slept. I didn't cry..." I lied

"Dude. Your Eyes." He answered. I bit my lip to hold back another flood of tears. We went into the kitchen to eat something. Not even eating felt good anymore. I don't know why I bother As we later sat in the Impala Dean wanted to say something but he didn't know how. I know the face and noises he makes when he does that. But I didn't ask because I wanted to avoid an awkward Conversation.I rested my head against the window and looked out at the countryside.

I look out into the dark, dark room "Why would I love you? of all people, you Sam Winchester" Gabriel's voice came from the opposite side of the chamber. 

"Gabriel?" I ask squinting, hopefully trying to see his face. 

"You are utterly Pathetic!" He shouts suddenly,Making me jump.

"I am so so much more powerful than you" I look down at the ground.

"I know" I whisper barely audible.

-DEAN'S POV-

I look at Sammy out of the corner of my eye. 

"Gabe" I hear his broken voice sound.

"Please, Gabriel. Don't leave me" He sobs. I pull the car over and shake him awake. 

"Dude wake up!" He opens his eyes and gives a choked sob. I hate seeing him like this. So Upset. When I get my Hands on Gabriel I'm going to kill him I think to myself. 

"Dean" He whispers and looks at me almost shamefully 

"Dude, It's okay" I tell him because I have no other idea of how to calm him down. C'mon, I'm gonna get us a hotel room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sit your ass on the bed Sammy,To" I tell my younger brother. I can't see him in pain anymore,I can't bare it. 

"I pray to thee angel Castiel. Please get your ass here pronto" I pray. A gruff voice from Behind me makes me jump. That was fast, I think to myself. 

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas speaks quickly.

"Yeah but I need you to make Sammy sleep, without Nightmares. Can you do this please?" I whisper to the Angel of the lord.

(Sam's POV)

"Dean, I'm fine" I spoke to them loudly, making them look at me. Why do they have to treat me like a baby I thought to myself. I look at Dean and then Cas "I'm okay,I'm just a bit tired.That's all" I looked Cas in the eye. "Sam. Please do it for me." Dean spoke again. I sigh, defeated.

"Fine" I stare down at my lapToo Exhausted to argue anymore. I just wanted to sleep forever and never wake up.Even when Gabriel was shouting at me about how useless I am I would still see his face again. I wipe a tear from my cheek before Dean looks back at me.

"Thanks for helping, Cas" Dean kisses Castiel's cheek and declares he's going to get food.

When I wake up,I have a pounding headache and I've slept for two days straight. Groaning I get up and get in the shower.When I step out I take a look at myself in the mirror.I looked a lot better but I still had dark rings around my eyes.I pull on my shirt and trousers and Go to find Something to help out with the massive headache.Rummaging through the cupboards I finally find a box of Aspirin. I sit down at the table with my glass of water and pills. "Hey,door way" Dean Greets me at the doorway."Heya" I reply. "How much did I drink last night?" I groan.Dean comes and sits Opposite from me with a guilty look on his face."You didn't drink anything" He finally says. This puzzles me."So why do I feel like my head might explode?" I Question squinting.

"I persuaded Cas to... Put you out for a while" He says looking at his feet.

"You looked like shit dude" He tells me

"Yeah well now I feel like shit dude." I get up.

"C'mon.We have a case don't we?" I motion to Dean.

We Raise our Fake FBI Badges to the cop in charge and begin an investigation the scene. Looking closer at the body I see... Wings?. I grab Dean and Tell him to take a look at it. "Shit!.Yeah man they look like wings to me to.Shit!" He swears. "C'mon Dude, we gotta go," I say shaking my head to Dean. 

"Its getting dark and There isn't anything more to do" 

I say making my way to the car. I sit down and rest my head against the Dashboard. "Shit," I whisper to myself. I feel like screaming. I accidentally bang my fists against the Dash.

"Woah.Calm Down Dude." I hear Dean tell me. "Fuck" I breathe out. "Yeah Sorry.Its just...Fuck" I mutter.

The first thing I do when I get to the hotel room is jumping onto my bed and scream into the pillow. I can't stop thinking that,that body could have easily been Gabriel's. I Soon Fall asleep.

-Dean's POV-  
I get in and notice that Sammy is asleep in his shoes.Pulling them off for him I chuckle as he wiggles his toes. 

"Cas. Could you come here for a minute?If you have time" I pray biting my lip.

"Hello Dean" He gives me a soft smile that makes my heart melt. I turn around and greet him

"Thanks a lot, for helping me with Sam Yesterday. I didn't know what to do with him." I sigh

"Of course Dean. Everything you wish for."

'If there is anything I can do for you...just tell me. Okay?' I said stroking Castiel's Shoulders, looking him deeply into his Eyes. 

"If you....' he stuttered "maybe we can just sit together. And could you just hold me?" He asked getting red cheeks. 

"Sure babe. Come here." I said sitting down on the couch patting next to me. Sitting next to me, Castiel smiled at me mouthing Thank you. I gave him a short and innocent kiss. But he deepened the Kiss a bit, biting my Lip as he let go of my Mouth. Stroking his Hair I pulled him closer.

"Do you want to talk? You said you want to cuddle. Are you okay?' He looked at the Ground, then at me again 

"No. I am just. I can't even explain. Human Feelings are weird sometimes." Castiel said laying his Head against my Shoulder and resting his Hand on my Thigh, stroking it up and down. 

" I love you." I whispered into his Hair, kissing it. 

"I love you too, Dean." I heard as he snuggled deeper into my chest. 

"Cas?" I asked biting my lip."Yes My beloved?" He replied. 

"Cas. I went to investigate the Case and um.." I hesitated. "The Hunter wasn't a hunter...He was an Angel" I whispered into his hair. Suddenly He pulled away and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I...I know." He gave out a shaky breath.

"My chest feels all tight" He breathes out after a while of Silence. I pull him closer to me and wrap him into a blanket. "It's called Mourning.Babe. It's what we do when we here of someones Death" I stroked his hair "I feel a lump in my throat" he says, scratching at it. Teary eyed.

"Cas, It's okay to cry man. It means you want to cry" I say as I pull the angel closer to me and wipe his cheeks. "Th-Thank you Dean" I hear him chock out.As I watch his walls crumble away. Cas had seen and been the cause of so many angels death and I think that its gotten to the point where he can't take much much more 

-SAM'S POV-  
I wake up to the sound of crying. I quickly open my eyes. Expecting to see Gabriel .Noticing he is not there I groan. Getting up I see a Castiel tear stained eyed. Wrapped up in a blanket in Dean's arms. I watch for a while as Dean strokes through his messy brown hair. Cas moves a bit and snuggles further into Dean's Chest and I can't help but give a little chuckle. Dean and Cas were Cute together.I'd give them that.

"Is he okay?" I whisper to Dean. He shakes his head but tells me not to worry.


	16. Chapter 16

I go to the kitchen and bring in Cas a cup of Tea. Bringing it in to Where Dean and Cas where Lying went into the living room again to see Dean stroking through Cas' hair while he slept. I gave him a bitch face. 

"Totally Platonic" I smirk

"Fuck off Sammy." He growled. I smiled putting his tea down and grabbed my Laptop walking to my room. I thought maybe some research would distract me. I found three leads to who might be the killer of the angel we found dead. I went to look for Dean and Cas again. They were still laying on each other but now both asleep. Deciding that I'd tell them tomorrow I go back to my bed and try to sleep.

Suddenly I woke up sweating. I had a Bad Dream. I was in front of a House, In a Dark Forest. I didn't knOw where I was so I started searching. I Come across a house. It was dark inside.It looked strangely blue in the dark open night. Then I'm falling and Falling into a pit. Like Alice in wonderland. I think Twistedly.

Next morning we decide to head out to another case.

''Maybe you should sleep first'' 

Dean said to me. 

"Naah. It's okay. I can sleep in the Impala.'' I answered not paying much attention to Dean. 

''Are you sure? You look really done again.'' 

"Yes. It really is okay''

''Okay! Then let's go!' Dean said clapping one Hand on Castiel's Butt, who just gave him a questioning but smiling look. 

As soon as we sat in the Car, Dean looked at me and said

''Rest now. At least a bit"

Giving him a Bitchface I put my Head on my Hands and laid down on the Seats. I was way too tall for the Seats and my Legs were angled but it was quite comfortable. Suddenly I was at the Cabin in the Woods again. I had a feeling that someone or something would follow me again. I went deeper into the House this Time. Deeper into the Darkness.I heard strange Noises coming from everywhere but I still kept going.

After a few minutes of wandering around, something cold and dark stood in front of me. I couldn't see it but I could feel it. It made me feel sick. I tried everything to see what it was when suddenly a bright golden Shine rose up behind this dark black thing. I also tried to see that but it was too bright to look at. After me turning my head away from the golden shining I woke up. 

''Are you alright, Sam?'' Dean asked

''Yes. Yes. I'm um okay.'' Trying to get my thoughts together I starred out of the Window.

"You sure man?" wow.Dean was concerned.that's a first

"dude" He shakes at my shoulder. 

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" I shake him off." 

"well okay then" he goes back to driving along the open stretch of road


End file.
